Romeo and Cinderella
by Bulecelup
Summary: Oh sure, Matt dan Mello sama-sama saling menyayangi dan mencintai. Tapi mereka ingin menguji pasangan masing-masing dengan saling membuat cemburu satu sama lain. Dan hasilnya....? MattMello, Fluff.


**Title: **Romeo and Cinderella.

**Pair: **Matt x Mello.

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance.

**Summary: **Oh sure, Matt dan Mello sama-sama saling menyayangi dan mencintai. Tapi mereka ingin menguji pasangan masing-masing dengan saling membuat cemburu satu sama lain. Dan hasilnya....? MattMello, Fluff.

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Kau tahu....gadis ini kalau dilihat-lihat manis juga lho."

Mello mengigit dengan keras batangan coklat yang berada di ujung mulutnya. Pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu perlahan-lahan menengok ke arah partnernya yang sedang sibuk sendiri menjarah foto-foto Misa Amane dari Internet laptopnya.

"Dan dia juga sedikit mirip denganmu, Mells! Kalian ini jangan-jangan anak kembar yang terpisah ya? Tapi tentu saja cakepan Misa-chan sih..." Matt sama sekali tak melepas pandangan matanya dari layar laptopnya dari tadi. Selalu memuji-muji kecantikan dan kelucuan Misa Amane, target mereka.

Mello mengerutkan dahinya, dia benci sekali jika Matt sudah mulai membanding-bandingkannya dengan orang lain! Apalagi dengan artis kepala udara bodoh itu!

"Matt! fokus kepada tujuan kita semula! Bukannya malah mengagumi gadis Kira itu, bodoh!" sahut Mello. dia mengambil _joystick _ Ps2 Matt dan melemparnya kepada pemiliknya sendiri.

"Aw!" Matt meringis kesakitan ketika kepalanya terkena lemparan _Joystick_, dia sempat menggerutu sebentar sebelum kembali tenggelam menelusuri foto-foto dan profile milik Misa.

"Hmph!" Mello yang merasa kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala langsung beranjak dari sofa tempat dia duduk dan pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tak lupa dengan bantingan pintu yang membuat salah satu monitor pengawasan mereka jatuh ke lantai.

Matt tersenyum kemenangan. Dia merasa sangat puas telah berhasil membuat kekasihnya tercinta itu misuh-misuh sendiri karena cemburu buta.

Sementara Mello di balik pintu mengutuk habis-habisan perempuan yang bernama Misa sambil membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal, agar Matt tak mendengar teriakan kekesalannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Aku mau pergi ke tempat Near."

Kedua tangan Matt yang sedang memencet tombol PSPnya terhenti seketika saat mendengar perkataan Mello. pemuda itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak sofa untuk melihat Mello sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar.

"Near? Mau apa kau pergi kesana?" Matt menatap Mello seperti hewan buas mengawasi mangsanya dari kejauhan, mengikuti setiap langkah Mello dengan wajah kesal. "Bukankah kau benci sekali dengannya?"

Mello mendengus pelan, kemudian dia tersenyum menyeringai. "Che, memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin pergi ketempatnya? Lagipula aku mau mengambil fotoku yang ada di tangannya."

Matt mulai menggerutu, namun tak terlalu menunjukannya di depan Mello.

Mello menghiraukan tatapan tajam Matt dan langsung membuka pintu depan apartemen mereka. Sebelum dia pergi keluar, dia sempat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Matt yang masih memasang wajah keras.

"Jangan tunggu aku. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam, ya...begitulah. bye bye." Ucap Mello sebelum dia menghilang dari balik pintu.

"................." Matt sempat terpaku selama beberapa menit sebelum dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak sofa dan menggelinding jatuh ke lantai. Wajahnya dengan keras membentur lantai kayu. Lalu dia mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dari mulutnya sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

Dia sangat kesal jika Mello sudah ngomongin Near! Memang benar hubungan Mello dan Near hanya sebatas rival _berat sebelah_, namun Near entah mengapa telah menjadi _Musuh _nomor satu Matt jika merembuat ke soal Mello...

Di basement bawah, Mello berjalan menuju mobil kesayangannya sambil berlompat kecil. Semoga saja Matt tidak menghancurkan apa-apa di ruang apartemen mereka...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Hmph, menyebalkan."

Matt berputar-putar di atas kursi ruangan kerjanya di markas Mafia, dia berada di ruang monitor untuk mengurusi hardware komputer yang hancur karena orang-orang di sana tak ada yang mengerti komputer kecuali dirinya.

Maka disanalah dia, sedang membenarkan software komputer utama sambil membuka internet menggunakan laptopnya sendiri.

Ah, Mello? Ya, dimanakah Mello? Mungkin dia sedang sibuk berbacot dengan Rodd dan yang lainnya di ruangan tengah markas.

Merasa bosan, Matt _log in_ kedalam _Chat Messenger_nya untuk _chat _dengan teman-temannya yang online. Tapi sayangnya semua teman Matt tak ada yang online, Kecuali satu orang...

"...Mello? ha, pasti dia online lewat handphone...hmph." Matt mendengus ketika melihat nickname Mello muncul di deretan paling atas daftar orang yang saat ini sedang online. Ya akhirnya Matt mengajak Mello untuk chat, daripada dia mati bosan menunggu loading software yang sangat lama ini...

(*** Dangerously_Innocence log in ***)

(*** IamAwesome log in ***)

_**Dangerously_Innocence**_: Mello.

_**IamAwesome**_: Oi, Matt. sudah selesai komputernya?

_**Dangerously_Innocence**_: belum, masih loading.

_**Dangerously_Innocence**_: apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

_**IamAwesome**_: biasa, mendengarkan Rodd mendongeng.

_**IamAwesome**_: ups, Near menelepon.

_**Dangerously_Innocence**_: huh.

_**Dangerously_Innocence**_: ah, foto Misa-chan ku sudah penuh di folder...bagaimana ini?

_**IamAwesome**_: D'oh, Matt. Near memintaku untuk bekerja sama dengannya menangkap Kira, gimana ini ya?

_**Dangerously_Innocence**_: Bah, pergilah bersamanya. Aku akan mengawasi Misa-chan dari dekat saja. Lagipula hari ini dia ada jadwal syuting....

_**IamAwesome**_: Ha! Aku mau pergi ke tempat Near sekarang juga!

_**Dangerously_Innocence**_: aku tak melarangmu, Mello! pergi sana! Aku juga nanti mau pergi ke tempat Misa-chan!

(*** IamAwesome log out ***)

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat menggema, beberapa detik kemudian terlihatlah sosok Mello menendang pintu ruang monitor Matt.

Matt sudah dapat merasakan hawa dingin nan menusuk di punggungnya, apalagi ketika dia menengok kebelakang pundaknya... melihat Mello menutup pintu kembali menggunakan sebelah kakinya dan mulai berjalan ke tempatnya dengan wajah kesal...

"Maumu itu apa sih!? Misa-chan, Misa-chan, Misa-chan terus dari kemarin!! Sana pergi menguntit gadis kepala udara itu!" Mello berteriak frustasi sambil menunjuk ke arah Matt.

Matt langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berbicara juga. "Ha! Kau sendiri?! Near, Near, Near! Kalau kau memang lebih senang bersamanya ya sudah sana pergi dengannya!" Matt balik menunjuk ke arah Mello.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin bersamanya, bodoh!?" Mello mulai berjalan mendekati Matt. dia berusaha untuk tampil lebih tinggi daripada Matt, padahal tingginya dengan Matt sangatlah berbeda jauh. Mello seperantaran dengan pundak Matt.

"Lalu siapa juga yang bilang kalau aku akan menguntit Misa?!" sahut Matt, dia mencemooh Mello habis-habisan.

"Che! Kau hanya ingin membuatku cemburu, iya bukan?!" Mello mulai menarik kerah T-shirt _stripes _merah-hitam Matt, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Matt.

"Yeah! kaupun juga begitu, iya bukan!?" Matt tak mau kalah dengan Mello, dia juga menarik badan Mello mendekat kepadanya.

Lalu dia mendiamkan Mello dengan sebuah ciuman. Mellopun langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Matt dan Matt sendiri merapatkan tubuhnya ke Mello.

Hal bodoh ini akhirnya berakhiran bahagia.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **"Colors of the Rainbow" **_**by: **__**DJ Skeptyk**_)

**MATTGASM:** ....Uhm... coba Misa-chan diganti menjadi "_Hakuei PENICILIN_" dan Near di ganti menjadi "_Jensen Ackles_". Hasilnya? Masakan buatan anda gagal! *di lempar bom atom* udah ah mendingan gua nyanyi ajah... xD Thanks for the inspiration, senpai! and thanks for reading, readers!

**OMAKE!: **judul "Romeo and Cinderella" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _VOCALOID Hatsune Miku_. Dan lagu ini juga menjadi _BGM_ dari _Axis Powers Hetalia Fanon Video_ yang berjudul sama pula. Untuk _Preview _pair _France x Germany_. (_Francis Bonnefoy x Ludwig_). *_I know, It's so rare to find this pairing... :p*_


End file.
